


What if they lived?

by CahiraCelosial



Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CahiraCelosial/pseuds/CahiraCelosial
Summary: An AU where Vin and Elend had made the choice to stay alive.As told by Sazed and Kelsier. Mostly Kelsier.
Relationships: Elend Venture/Vin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	What if they lived?

“Vin and Elend woke up. Yeah, yeah, I know it sounds cliche, but you try telling the story, Kell!

“Anyway, they woke up surrounded by flowers, cushioned by soft green grass, under the canopy of a blue sky. For a moment, they just lay there, taking it all in. This was what they had fought for. This was the happy ending they had worked towards. And while they both had regrets, neither wanted to dwell on them. This was their happy ending, but it was also a beginning. It was the beginning of a brighter future, one they could build together.”

“Okay, Saze,” Kell interrupted. “That’s enough out of you. I’ll tell the story from here.” 

Kell smiled as he started telling the story. “Then Spook came with Beldre, Ham and Breeze, everyone who survived. Honestly, I think the kid was glad Vin and Elend were alive. Not only because of friendship but also because he  _ really _ didn’t want to rule. Not that it happened. Elend may have made a decent King, but he was  _ terrible _ at picking up social cues. Still don’t know how he managed to get my daugh- I mean Vin, to fall for him.” 

Sazed raised an eyebrow at Kell. “I know what you were about to say. Don’t hide it.”

“Moving on. So Spook ended up as ruler and he was a rusting good one at that. He did need Elend’s help from time to time, but after a few hiccups, he got the hang of it. Eventually, Vin and Elend had kids, a pair of bright-eyed, healthy, very loud twins named Reen and Kell. Vin was the one who did the naming, because Elend couldn’t come up with anything. ‘Elend,’ she said, ‘I love you, but we are  _ not _ naming one of our children after a book character.’” Kelsier’s eyes grew soft for a moment as he soaked in the nostalgia of the memories. “They were the best little kids I had ever seen. I wish I could’ve gotten to know them better, but,” he shrugs, “Even at that point I was dead. One day, when they were out playing, they ran through a grassy field. Vin told them to stay close, but being little kids, they didn’t understand why. So they ran off, and they ran to what was once The Pits of Hathsin. They weren’t watching where they were going, and Kell, he…” Kelsier took a shaky breath and continued. “He fell. He tumbled into a crack in the earth and died.” He lets out a mirthless laugh. “I guess it’s ironic. One Kelsier survives the Pits when he wasn’t supposed to, and another Kelsier dies in them when he was supposed to be safe. I wish I could’ve saved him. But I can’t do anything but observe. But the hurt I felt was nothing to Vin’s. She was  _ heartbroken _ . She took care of Reen, but she was wasting away. It took Elend shoving food down her throat to get her to eat. Everyone was worried about her, especially the old crew; She was family to them, and they’d lost enough family members already. The funny uncle, the crew ‘dad,’ the grumpy uncle who was really a softie. They didn’t want to lose her too. Beldre was the one who snapped her out of it, I think. She walked right up to Vin, discarding her usual sweet personality, and slapped her in the face. ‘Vin,’ she said, ‘I may not be able to tell what you’re going through, so I’m not going to disrespect you by trying to understand, but this has got to stop. You lost one son, but you still have another you need to take care of, and you simply  _ can’t _ if you keep acting like this.’ She then turned around and walked out the door. 

“After that, Vin started to eat a little more. She started taking more walks getting outside more (Elend had absolutely forbidden any ‘Mistborn-ing’ as he called it until she got better). The change was small, almost unnoticeable, but one step at a time, she slowly started getting better.”

Marsh stood up. “Well, Kell, looks like you’ve gone full grandpa mode. I just dropped in to say hi! I didn’t come to hear your stories. But it is nice to hear that Vin recovered from that shock. And Reen?”

“He was okay, I think. It was kind of a traumatic experience, so I think he completely forgot about it. Also, I was just saving you from Saze’s stories. You’d think that being Harmony would give you decent story-telling skills.” 

Sazed rolled his eyes from across the room. “ I started boring so you’d take over so I wouldn’t be the one to get all emotional.”

“Excuses, Excuses.”

Marsh smiled and walked away. As he was leaving, he shot over his shoulder, “Well, you were both Vin’s parental figures, and she has a kid now, so… what does that make you? Grandparents. Bye.”

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? This was originally planned to be some sort of fluff, but as I was writing, I accidentally killed off one of Vin's children, and it just went downhill from there. Oops.


End file.
